Elinor Eidt
Elinor Eidt, bürgerlich Carolin Elinor Stromberger (* 14. September 1987 in Tübingen) ist eine deutsche Theater-, Film- und Fernsehschauspielerin, sowie Synchronsprecherin. Leben und beruflicher Werdegang Elinor Eidt wurde 1987 in Tübingen geboren. Sie absolvierte ihre Schauspielausbildung von 2008 bis 2012 an der Otto-Falckenberg-Schule und war bereits während ihrer Ausbildung an den Münchner Kammerspielen, am Residenztheater München, sowie am Akademietheater München engagiert. Am Mainfranken Theater Würzburg debütierte sie als Minna in Minna von Barnhelm oder Das Soldatenglück. Danach war sie u. a. am Theater Taunusstein als „Lola Blau- Musical für eine Schauspielerin und einen Pianisten“ engagiert, und übernahm am Stadttheater Fürth die Rolle der Gabriele von Kant in „Die bitteren Tränen der Petra von Kant“ (Regie: Barish Karademir) von Fassbinder. Sie gastierte an den Wiesbadener Kammerspielen und war dort 2015 auch als Anne in „Das Tagebuch der Anne Frank“ zu sehen. Bei den Festspielen Wismar war sie 2016/17 in Goethes „Faust“ als Margarete engagiert. Es folgte eine erneute Zusammenarbeit mit Regisseur Barish Karademir in der deutschen Erstaufführung von "JE SUIS FASSBINDER" (Falk Richter) in Nürnberg, sowie eine Übernahme der Rolle Inken Peters an der Seite von Dieter Hallervorden in Hauptmanns "Vor Sonnenuntergang" am Schlossparktheater Berlin. In verschiedenen Engagements bei Film und Fernsehen war Elinor Eidt unter anderem die Julie Bebel in dem Bismarck-Zweiteiler Die Reichsgründung und Die nervöse Großmacht unter der Regie von Bernd Fischerauer und übernahm Gastrollen in Hubert und Staller, sowie in Sturm der Liebe als Larissa Weigelt. Ihre erste Kinohauptrolle übernahm Elinor Eidt 2014 in „Der Erste Stein“. In dem Kinofilm "Im Labyrinth des Schweigens" (Nominierung "Bester Spielfilm" beim Zurich Film Festival, Deutscher Filmpreis: Nominierung "Bester Spielfilm") war sie als Kathi zu erleben. Für die SWR-Serie "Die Fallers" steht sie seit 2017 in einer durchgängigen Rolle vor der Kamera. In der Spielzeit 17/18 ist sie erneut am Schlossparktheater Berlin zu sehen: In der deutschen Erstaufführung von „Ein gewisser Charles Spencer Chaplin“ übernimmt sie die Rolle der Oona Chaplin O´Neill. Elinor Eidt arbeitet außerdem als Sprecherin für Synchron, Hörspiel und bei Lesungen. Sie ist freischaffend und lebt in Berlin und München. Filmografie *2012: Totholz *2012: Hunger *2012: Die Reichsgründung (TV- Mehrteiler, Regie: Bernd Fischerauer) *2012: Die nervöse Großmacht (TV- Mehrteiler, Regie: Bernd Fischerauer) *2012: Die Entscheidung *2013: Heiter bis tödlich: Hubert und Staller *2014: Der Erste Stein *2014: Im Labyrinth des Schweigens *2015: Sturm der Liebe *2017–2018: Die Fallers Theater *2009: Der Sturm, Münchner Kammerspiele *2010: Der zerbrochne Krug, Residenztheater München *2011: Jeff Koons, Münchner Kammerspiele *2011: Die Altruisten, Münchner Kammerspiele *2012: Der Streit, Akademietheater München *2012: Elektra, Akademiestudio München *2012: Minna von Barnhelm oder Das Soldatenglück, Mainfranken Theater Würzburg *2013: Attempts on her life, Akademietheater München *2013: Haben Sie Kapern?, Tournee *2013: Sei lieb zu meiner Frau, Theater Taunusstein *2014: Heute Abend: Lola Blau, Theater Taunusstein *2014: Gretchen 89ff, Kammerspiele Wiesbaden *2014: Pünktchen und Anton, Burgfestspiele Bad Vilbel *2014: Die Drei von der Tankstelle, Burgfestspiele Bad Vilbel *2015: Die bitteren Tränen der Petra von Kant, Stadttheater Fürth *2015: Das Tagebuch der Anne Frank, Kammerspiele Wiesbaden *2015: Wer bin ich für dich, Kurhaus Schömberg *2016: Viel Lärm um nichts, Altes Schauspielhaus Stuttgart *2016: Faust, Festspiele Wismar *2016: Je Suis Fassbinder von Falk Richter, deutsche Erstaufführung, Tafelhalle Nürnberg *2016: Eine schöne Bescherung, Theater am Wandlitzsee *2017: Ein Mann für jede Jahreszeit, Theater am Wandlitzsee *2017: Haben Sie Kapern?, halbNeun Theater Darmstadt *2017: Vor Sonnenuntergang, Schlosspark Theater Berlin *2017: Ein gewisser Charles Spencer Chaplin, deutsche Erstaufführung, Schlosspark Theater Berlin Synchron *2016: Berliner Synchron / „Night of demons 2“ / Film / Rolle: Mouse / Regie: Beate Gerlach *2016: Splendid Synchron/ „Van Helsing“ / Serie / Rolle: Emma / Regie: Rainer Gerlach *2017: Splendid Synchron / „Niko und das Schwert des Lichts“ / Serie / durchgehende HR: Prinzessin Lyra / Regie: Rainer Gerlach *2017: Taunus Film / „55 Steps“ / Kino / Rolle: Karen Winkle / Regie: Christoph Cierpka *2017: Studio Hamburg / „Damnation“ / Serie / Rolle: Brittany/ Engelbert von Nordhausen *2017: SDI Media / „Heavenly Christmas“ / Film / Rolle: Lauren / Regie: Bernhard Nigbur *2017: Studio Hamburg / „Vice Principals“ / Serie / Rolle: Beth / Regie: Engelbert von Nordhausen *2017: SDI Media / „The Bye Bye Man“ / Kino / Rolle: Anna / Regie: Boris Tessmann *2017: SDI Media / „Anne with an E“ / Serie / Rolle: Tillie Boulter / Regie: Bernhard Nigbur *2017: Antares / „Outcast“ / Serie / Rolle: Kellnerin / Regie: Bernd Eichner *2017: TNT Media / „Love Live! Sunshine!“ / Rolle: Yoshimi / Regie: Velin Marcone *2017: SDI Media / „Beyblade Burst“ / Serie / durchgehende NR: Kazema / Regie: Marlon Rosenthal *2017: SDI Media / „Bill Nye rettet die Welt“ / Doku / Voice-Over: Aubrey / Regie: Hartmut Göhling *2018: Interopa / "Maria Magdalena" / Kino / Leah / Regie: Christoph Cierpka *2018: SDI Media / "Zombies" / Film / Zoey / Regie: Bernhard Nigbur *2018: SDI Media / "Thundermans" / Serie / Heather / Regie: Andi Krösing *2018: FFS / "Lean on Pete" / Kino / Laurie / Regie: Susanna Bonasewicz *2018: Berliner Synchron / „Velvet Collection“ / Serie / Ines / Regie: Beate Gerlach *2018: FFS / „Chicago Medical“ / Serie / Laura / Regie: Stephan Rabow